102915 - Mad Mike
07:26 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering angryGardener AG at 19:26 -- 07:26 CC: hey mike 07:26 AG: Hey, how's hell? 07:27 CC: it's 07:27 CC: tolerable 07:27 AG: Have you gone outside? 07:27 CC: yeah, sat on the doorstep for a while 07:27 CC: but forget that 07:27 CC: you're not in the game yet? 07:28 AG: I am not in the game yet 07:28 AG: And my Grandpa is fighting off raiders outside 07:28 AG: And there are now five dead guys in my front lawn 07:29 AG: It's gone to hell down here 07:29 AG: At this point I'm not even scared 07:29 CC: fuck 07:29 AG: Probably be a few days till the meteors land 07:30 CC: right, those damn 07:30 CC: HAHAHA 07:30 CC: meteors 07:30 AG: Oh shit a five year old broke into my room 07:31 CC: wait what 07:31 CC: how is this happening 07:31 AG: I don't know 07:31 AG: It's MAD MAX down here 07:31 AG: Five year olds are scary, with tatoos and knives 07:32 CC: what the fuck is going on over there 07:32 AG: HOLY SHIT IT BIT ME 07:32 CC: GAH 07:32 AG: I JUST PUNCHED AND THREW A FIVE YEAR OLD OUT MY WINDOW 07:32 CC: ... 07:33 CC: mike i think you might need to find a new server player 07:33 AG: WHERE THE HELL IS JACK? 07:33 AG: I NEED TO GET INTO THE GAME! 07:33 CC: jack 07:33 CC: oh 07:33 CC: oh GOD 07:34 AG: What? 07:34 CC: i forgot all about it, fuck 07:34 AG: What? 07:34 AG: Tell me 07:34 CC: scratch that, you NEED a new server player 07:34 CC: jack 07:34 AG: He was going to be my client 07:34 CC: is an alien 07:34 AG: No he's not 07:34 AG: He's my friend 07:35 AG: I talked to him 07:35 AG: he cleared it all up 07:35 CC: what 07:35 AG: It's just a smear campaign 07:35 CC: mike he killed someone 07:35 AG: The trolls just want him to WHAT THE FUCK? 07:35 CC: I KNOW 07:36 CC: just, listen for a minute 07:36 AG: YOU'RE LYING, YOU ARE LYING 07:36 CC: why the fuck would i do that 07:36 AG: I DON'T KNOW 07:36 CC: why would i lie about something this big 07:37 AG: Just tell me what happened? 07:37 CC: alright 07:37 CC: this is from nyarla, alright? 07:37 AG: Okay 07:38 CC: according to him he watched jack kill his girlfriend, rewind time, then kill a friend of his 07:38 AG: the fuck? 07:38 CC: i don't fucking know 07:38 AG: Jack can rewind time? 07:38 CC: apparently 07:39 AG: Like Nyarla? 07:39 CC: what? 07:39 AG: Nyarla's a Mage of Time, right? 07:40 CC: i 07:40 CC: might have gotten a text or something like that 07:41 CC: there were a lot of those 07:41 AG: From who? 07:41 CC: i don't know who sent them 07:41 CC: but i kept getting them 07:41 AG: Oh 07:42 AG: What do they say? 07:42 CC: something like this person is this and they're here now 07:42 AG: Hm 07:42 CC: i'm looking through them now 07:42 CC: alright, i 07:43 AG: What? 07:43 CC: i guess that's where the prince of light thing came from 07:43 AG: What do you mean? 07:44 CC: the messages are names, then a title like that, then whatever their "land" is called 07:44 CC: oh, i guess that's the planets 07:44 AG: Is my name in there? 07:44 CC: i'm checking 07:44 CC: no 07:44 CC: maybe because you're not here yet 07:45 AG: Hm, what names are in there? 07:45 CC: let's see, uh 07:45 CC: bunch of alien names 07:45 CC: nyarla, aaisha, and lorrea are all here 07:45 AG: Like what? 07:45 AG: Oh, okay 07:46 AG: Hey, speaking of titles 07:46 AG: Have you learned anything new about Prince of LIght 07:46 CC: then there's lila, someone named lucy, milo, someone named lara, and fucking jack 07:46 CC: and, uh, an adam 07:46 CC: well, uh 07:46 CC: nothing coherent 07:46 CC: let's leave it at that 07:46 CC: by the way, uh 07:47 CC: about my, uh, episode yesterday 07:47 CC: sorry about that 07:47 AG: It's okay 07:47 AG: I freak ou-OH SHIT 07:47 CC: what 07:48 CC: what happened 07:48 AG: SOMEONE JUST SET OFF A C4 OUTSIDE 07:48 CC: WHAT THE FUCK 07:48 CC: mike 07:48 CC: do you have a bunker 07:48 AG: No 07:48 AG: MY GRANDPA JUST SHOT SOMEONE 07:48 CC: shit 07:48 CC: SHIT 07:48 AG: IN THE HEAD 07:48 AG: HOLY FUCK 07:49 CC: WHAT THE FUCK 07:49 AG: THIS IS GETTING REALLY OUT OF HAND 07:49 CC: NO SHIT 07:49 CC: but i wonder 07:49 CC: do 07:50 CC: do you think aliens could have sent the hahahahHA meteors? 07:50 CC: to destroy earth? 07:50 CC: maybe? 07:50 AG: I don't know 07:51 AG: A MIDGET JUST RAN INTO MY HOUSE 07:51 CC: who am i kiddding 07:51 CC: WHAT 07:52 AG: He's just banging at my door 07:52 AG: It's honestly really pathetic 07:52 CC: ... 07:52 CC: mike 07:52 AG: What? 07:52 CC: just, stay safe, alright? 07:53 AG: Okay 07:53 CC: we're going to get you out of there 07:53 CC: we 07:53 CC: we're gonna figure this out 07:53 AG: Okay, okay 07:53 AG: I need to go deal with all of this shit 07:53 AG: Later, Kyle 07:53 CC: i'm going to get going too, got a lot to think about 07:54 CC: see you mike 07:54 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 19:54 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle